


Our Love Is God

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed Sex, Car Sex, Child Neglect, Church Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Forgery, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I might've been listening to Heathers while writing this, Ignores majority of canon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lee Bodecker doesn't die, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Past Drug Addiction, Praise Kink, Pre- The Devil All The Time, Pregnancy Kink, Reader Is A Motherfucking Pistol, Religion, Secret Relationship, Self-Defense Murder, Single Parents, Slight dark Reader, Slightly dark Lee Bodecker, Table Sex, Takes Place Also In Canon (kinda), That Pepsi cup scene basically inspired this, This is just pure filth I'm so sorry, This shit is dark as hell, Time Skips, Toxic Sibling Relationship, Wedding Night, bonnie and clyde vibes, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: You've been with Lee Bodecker in a secret relationship for two years now. The only person who knows is your mother. When your father finally reaches the breaking point, you and Lee have decided the ultimatum: Your father will die for his sins. (Yes, the Pepsi cup scene in is here too, don't worry.)
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Kinky Fuckery and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some warnings before we start.
> 
> If you haven't seen The Devil All The Time, this might be spoilers for you! 
> 
> A fair warning though, if you're sensitive to rape, murder, and suicide, I wouldn't suggest you watch it. The movie isn't for the faint-hearted. Please take precautions for trigger warnings. I'd also like to add trigger warnings for physical/verbal abuse in this little oneshot. You've been warned.

You don’t know how this became to be, this secret relationship between the sheriff and you. Your parents decided to move to the small town after your father cheated on your mother. Your parents were very religious, but you weren’t. 

Maybe that was why you allowed yourself to be tangled with the sheriff. Your parents had dragged you to Sunday service again, and there he was. He wasn’t dressed in his uniform, only choosing to stick to a nice, white buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black pants, and black sleek shoes. 

Sure, you had a bit of a crush on the older man. You knew he was significantly older than you but were already nineteen. So it wouldn’t be against the law. 

But what it would be against was your parent’s religion. And the fucking preacher, too. God, he gave you the creeps. You didn’t want to go to church. You didn’t want to be there. 

Maybe that was why you hid in your special place that day. It was a little inside of the church, a spot where no one dared to look. 

_“... What are you doing here?”_

_You jumped. Your eyes shot up as you saw Lee Bodecker, in the flesh. His blue eyes found yours as you slowly stood up from your sitting position._

_“Sheriff! You scared me.” You replied, a little breathless. You smoothed down the black dress that you were wearing in disarray. Since churchgoers usually wore black, you had decided that would be the excuse to dress in your dark clothing. Your parents wouldn’t object anyway but had forced you to buy a conservative dress instead of the clothing you usually wore, which showed a little bit of skin._

_“Sorry, sugar. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lee replied with a slight grin._

_He had been looking at you for a couple of months now. You intrigued him, it seemed. He knew your parents were devoted churchgoers, and that you didn’t go outside much, from what your mom told him whenever she stopped by his office. He knew you always baked cookies for everyone, despite not quite being a believer. You were kind. He liked that._

_Flushing, you grabbed the shoes you had worn to the service, slipping them onto your feet._

_“It’s alright, sheriff. I was just- um, hiding. From my parents.” You spoke awkwardly. Lee raised an eyebrow at that._

_“Why?” He asked, sitting down. He motioned you to do the same. Sitting back down, you looked at him._

_“Well, I’m not a believer. I just come for my parents. They’re devoted, and they want me to be the same, but… the Bible… it makes me sick.” You confessed. Lee nodded, encouraging you to go on._

_“I mean, the fact that women have to be submissive to their husbands, the fact that gay people are going to hell- why would they go to hell for something they can’t control?” You raged on, getting angrier by the second. It made you sick._

_“Homosexuality shouldn’t be a fucking sin, it’s normal! Why can’t people see that? If Jesus loved us all like the preacher claims, why should we judge them? God is our judge. It should just be between us and God. Not some preacher who thinks that he owns the entire fucking world.” You finished with a snarl, your eyes flashing._

_“Feel better, darling?” Lee spoke softly to you. Blinking, you just realized that he had been listening to you rant. You nodded shyly. He chuckled and brought you close, which made you lean your head into his shoulder, your scent of jasmine flowing through his nose. It made his dick twitch._

_“I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re talking about… but the fact that you feel so strongly bout it sugar, well, it makes me feel for you,” Lee replied as he held you._

_“I think I broke at least ten fucking rules of the church.” You mumbled, making him laugh. You decided you liked his laugh. It sounded nice, and it made you happy._

_“Can I kiss you, doll?” Lee asked. You looked at him, a look of shock on your face._

_Did he just ask to kiss you? Thoughts swarmed around your head as you tried to pick out something to say._

_He was so close. Just one lean in, and you’d be practically making out with him. You nodded, and he leaned in, his lips brushing over yours. It made you freeze for a second before you kissed him back, your arms wrapped around his neck as you both made room of the cramped space you were both in. He tasted like whiskey and smoke, and you liked it. His hands snaked around your dress around your waist, pulling you closer to him, deepening the kiss._

_You two were practically making out at this point, (which was probably against church rules, but who fucking cared anymore), but you didn’t care._

_“... Y/N? Where are you, sweetheart?” You heard your mother yell from outside. You and Lee pulled away quickly._

_“Shit,” you swore. Lee let out a chuckle, his eyes blown. Your eyes probably looked blown too. You flushed as you tried making yourself presentable again, and he did the same._

_“Duty calls,” you said sarcastically with a tired look in your eyes. Lee smiled gently and kissed you again. Smiling, you pulled away gently as you began to walk out._

_“You coming, sheriff?” You asked. Lee motioned for you to come back. Confused, you walked back._

_“I’ll come a little after you, Makes people less suspicious. And call me Lee, alright darling?” Lee murmured._

_“Got it. I’ll see you around, Lee?” You whispered._

_“Mmm. When you bake your cookies, drop them off yourself, sugar. I don’t see you around much.” Lee smirked. You flushed, and walked out of the church, making sure no one saw the smug sheriff._

_“Y/N! There you are, sweetheart!” Your mother exclaimed. You chuckled._

_“Come on sweetheart, let’s go.” She said._

_“Wait, mama. I wanna say hello to the sheriff before we leave.” You said. As if you summoned him, Lee walked out the secret spot of the church, heading towards you._

_“Afternoon, Sheriff.” You greeted casually as if you two weren’t making out moments before. He gave you a secret smirk. Your father had come, greeting Lee._

_“Oh, sheriff! Have you met my daughter?” Your father said. You smiled inwardly._

_Yes, he has, dad. I had my tongue shoved down his throat._

_“Your wife tells me a lot about her, sir. But no, I haven’t met her.” Lee replied. He could see the man’s jaw tightening. He chose not to ask about it though, it wasn’t any of his business._

_“Dad, I was thinking of giving the rest of my cookies to Sheriff Bodecker later. You know that batch I still got in the fridge?” You asked your father casually, knowing that he was going to blow up on your mom once the three of you got home._

_“Course, sweetheart. The keys will be on the table. Come on, we have places to be.” Your father said coldly, beginning to walk to the car. Your mother followed like a lost puppy, and you looked at Lee._

_“I’ll leave the door open for you, Y/N. Your daddy care if you’re late?” Lee asked. You shook your head. Most likely when your father was done teaching your mother a lesson, he’d go out for drinks and sleep with some random whore on the street. Your mother would forgive him eventually. She always did. It made you sick._

_“No. He’ll go get drunk and fuck a random bitch on the street.” You replied, Lee smirked at your response._

_“Careful, sugar. You’re still in church. You can use that filthy mouth on me later.” He purred darkly. You shivered. You turned, giving him a wave as you walked to the car, getting inside._

_Shouts and yells from upstairs irked your head. You heard your father yelling at your mother as you put the rolled cookie dough on the pan, opening the preheated oven, and placing them in. You set the timer for eight minutes and heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Your father looked pissed off as he headed for the door. You didn’t even look at him as he left, knowing that he was headed for the bar down the block._

_Walking upstairs, you heard your mother’s sniffs. She looked awful. Beaten black and blue, you gently helped her to the guest bedroom, tucking her in._

_“Dad’s a manwhore, mama. Why you gotta stay with him?” You asked._

_“Don’t… call your father that, Y/N.” Your mother whispered._

_“It’s the truth, ma. You deserve better than his sorry ass. Sheriff Bodecker could help us, ya know. Put daddy in jail. We don’t gotta ever see him again.” You replied. Your mother chuckled softly._

_“I saw you with him, you know. You and Lee.” You froze, your blood gone cold._

_“Condom’s in the dresser, babygirl. Be safe when you bring him his cookies, will you?” Your mother spoke softly before she fell asleep. Still reeling from shock, you walked to the dresser, seeing a box of condoms inside. You pulled a condom out, putting it safely in your pocket. Seeing that you were still in your dress that you had worn to Sunday service, you headed to your room and changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans._

_When your timer dinged, you took out the pan wearing oven mitts and placed them on a cooling rack to cool._

_Your father still hadn’t returned. He’d be back probably in the afternoon, knowing the son of a bitch. You sighed. Thoughts of Lee entered your head again._

_You weren’t experienced. You were still a virgin. You wondered if Lee was experienced._

_Of course, he is, stupid. You internally kicked yourself. A man like him was guaranteed to get anyone he wanted. So why did he want you?_

_  
_ _  
_ _You frowned at that. Once the cookies cooled, you placed them in a nice little basket, flinging it on your arm as you grabbed the car keys. You made your way upstairs to tell your mama that you were leaving, and you got in the car, starting the engine._

_True to his word, Lee had kept his door open. Making your way to his office, you gently knocked on the door._

_“Come in,” you heard Lee say. You walked in, seeing him looking down at what looked to be a piece of paper._

_“I brought the cookies you asked for. They’re still warm so…” you trailed off. Lee looked up from his paper, before looking at your basket._

_“How many are there sugar?” he asked._

_“Six,” you replied as you sat down, removing the cloth that was keeping them warm._

_“Mmm, that smells so good,” Lee said, grabbing one from the basket and taking a bite, before moaning._

_“Oh my god, these are fucking delicious.” Lee groaned. You laughed, although his moan made you subconsciously rub your thighs together._

_“Have one, darlin. They’re delicious.” Lee spoke. Laughing, you took a cookie out, taking a bite._

_He was right, these were good. But you had eaten so many of your cookies that you knew how they tasted now. Maybe it was the fact that you were with him. You had missed this- hanging out with someone. The condom in your pocket weighted._

_“You good, doll?” Lee asked. You wet your lips in nervousness. He watched you, lust brewing in his eyes._

_“Can… can I kiss you again?” You asked tensely. You saw the lust in his eyes, making the feeling between your thighs grow hotter._

_“Come here. On my lap.” Lee ordered, and you could feel the wetness pooling in between your thighs as you got up, the only sound being your shoes clicking on the floor as you walked towards him, sitting on his lap._

_“All the way on my lap, baby. That’s a good girl.” Lee growled. Shifting on his lap, you now faced him fully, allowing yourself to look into his darkened eyes._

_“So pretty, darlin. You ever done this before?” Lee asked roughly. You shook your head. A growl erupted from his chest._

_“Was that your first kiss too?” he hummed, licking a stripe on your neck. You gasped, turning your head so he could have more access. He gently nipped on your neck._

_“No,” you gasped. Lee’s hand gripped your head hard, making you feel lightheaded, but oddly enough, you didn’t mind._

_“First was… seventh grade... Spin the bottle…” you managed to say in between your gasps. Lee’s lips traveled back up to your mouth, crushing your lips with his. It wasn’t shy or gentle like your hiding spot in the church. Nope, it was bruising, harsh, and it was good. The fire that brewed inside you seemed to grow as he kissed you roughly. You pulled away, panting._

_“Did they kiss you like during the spin the bottle too?” Lee smirked at you. You shook your head wildly. Lee grinned like a madman and kissed you again, tugging on your shirt._

_“This needs to come off,” he spoke between kisses._

_“Take it off then,” you breathed out. Lee snarled and yanked your shirt off, revealing no bra underneath._

_“There was more to just bringing me cookies, wasn’t it?” Lee demanded._

_“N-Not at the start,” you moaned, feeling him pinch a nipple roughly, making you cry out. Lee chuckled darkly in response._

_“But it would’ve led up to it eventually, wouldn’t it?” He breathed against your ear._

_“Maybe,” you gasped back as his hands traveled lower, his finger hanging dangerously on the button of your jeans._

_“That’s not the answer I wanted,” Lee snarled through gritted teeth, pressing down on your jeans harder, making more arousal pool up. You were sure you were beyond soaked at this point, sobs were escaping you._

_“Yes,” you sobbed. Lee’s free hand found your hair, yanking your head backward, making you cry out at the familiar lightheadedness. Suddenly, he stopped, making you whimper. You were still burning. The ache between your legs hadn’t gone away. Why did he stop?_

_“I’m going to put the basket down, Y’N. Then you’re going to bend over the desk for me.” Lee breathed out in your ear. You nodded quickly. He chuckled at your eagerness. You got off his lap as he put the basket down in the corner, and you bent over his desk._

_“Good girl.” You shivered at his praise. His hands found the button of your jeans again, and you heard the popping noise as he removed your jeans, then the zipper. He pulled your jeans down as you stepped out them, but then you spoke._

_“Condom’s in the left pocket.” You heard Lee chuckle._

_“Came prepared too?” He said amusedly._

_“Ma prepared me. Said she saw us when I came out. Guess we weren’t as sneaky as we thought earlier.” You replied. Lee laughed as he pulled the condom out, placing it on the desk. He didn’t need it yet. He slipped a finger in you, and you mewled at the sensation._

_“Fucking hell baby… you’re so fucking wet.” His words were filthy and it only made you wetter as his free hand yanked down your panties, throwing them in the pile had held the rest of your clothes. He began pumping his finger in and out of your cunt, moans and gasps escaping your mouth as he grunted from behind you, his eyes dark._

_“Fuck… your sounds shouldn’t sound so good either,” Lee breathed out as he slipped another finger inside you, increasing his speed as your breath quickened. Sweat was beginning to pound at your forehead as Lee slipped a third finger inside you, and by the time he slid a fourth, your moans and gasps turned to pleas but had become so slurred you didn't even know what you were saying anymore. Your orgasm hit, and your vision turned dark for a second, Lee’s name slipping from your lips._

_“... that’s it, sweet thing. Come back to me.” You heard Lee’s timbre voice bring you back to reality. Your breath came out in shallow pants, beginning to see color again._

_“How long was I out, Lee?” Your voice was soft._

_“Just a few seconds, darlin. You looked so good, cumming on my fingers. Wanna see?” Lee hummed. Feeling lightheaded, you nodded. He gently turned your head, proudly holding up his fingers. Your slick covered his fingers and hand, making you whimper at the sight._

_Then his gaze turned serious._

_“We don’t have to continue. We can stop.” He said. You shook your head._

_“I wanna do this with you, Lee. There ain’t nobody else I thought of doing it with.” You replied seriously. His eyes darkened more, making your breath quicken. Excitement thrummed your insides, and you didn’t know if you were running on your desire now._

_“Bend over the desk again.” His voice held no tone for arguments, and you bent back on the desk, your hands gripping the wood. You heard some shuffling, a button popping, and the sound of a zipper being pulled. Your breath hitched. It was happening. It was finally fucking happening._

_And you didn’t regret any of it._

_“You got the condom on?” You mumbled. Lee chuckled from where he stood behind you._

_“Yes, darlin. I got it on. You ready?” At your nod, he nudged your legs apart._

_“All the way. Spread em out for the way for me sweetheart,” he whispered. You obliged, spreading your legs out to the point where you started to feel a burn._

_Then you felt it. The head of his cock was teasing your entrance, and then he sank in, slowly, inch by inch. Every inch only made your feet curl up, and you moaned at the new feeling._

_“So fucking tight…” Lee grunted, his eyes rolling in the back of his head with every inch he slid into you. Sure, he was experienced. But this, feeling how tight you were, hearing your soft moans and gasps were turning him on like nothing he had experienced before. Once he was fully in you, his hands gripped your hips._

_“That feel good?” He spoke huskily. With lidded eyes, you nodded, bliss running through you._

_“Yes.” your voice was breathless._

_“Gonna move now, babygirl. Ready?” Lee murmured in your ear. You nodded. Lee slid out slowly, only leaving the head of his cock inside you, before thrusting back in, making you cry out._

_Lee continued thrusting in and out of you, setting a fast and harsh pace that made you hear squishing noises as he continued to pound you against the desk. You were gripping the desk so hard, your knuckles were white and you were beginning to sense some sweat._

_“Yes, yes, yes. Harder, oh god Lee, harder please!” You pleaded, white beginning to dance in your vision. Lee’s hands gripped your hips tighter as he granted your request, fucking you deeper with a snarl. This. This was what you wanted. None of that gentle, lovemaking bullshit. Just raw, pure animalistic fucking that made you wet and made you feel filthy. The sounds of his grunts and your moans filled the empty office as you felt every inch of him inside you, and you swore you could feel him in your chest with how deep he was fucking you._

_It was pure bliss._

_“I think you’re about to come, baby. I can feel you clenching around my dick. This is what you wanted, huh? My dick inside your tight little pussy. Taking my dick like a good girl.” Lee grunted in your ear, the dirty words that came out of his mouth making you clench around his dick, making him hiss. When one of his hands gripped your hair back, you came around his cock, your walls squeezing the everloving fuck out his dick, making him moan. He continued fucking you through your orgasm, making you sob with pleasure as tears ran down your cheeks. Finally, with a roar, he came. He wished he wasn’t wearing the condom, because he would’ve liked to spill his seed inside you. See what your cunt would look like with his seed running down your thighs. But there would be a good chance that you could become pregnant, and he didn’t want to deal with people digging into his business like the bitches they were. Lee took off the condom and threw it in the trash as you slowly got dressed, running a finger through your sweat-slicked hair. He picked up the basket again, placing it on the desk as he cleaned himself up, and then you, wiping your thighs. He threw the napkin in the trash as you sat on the desk, but then winced._

_“Take it slow, doll. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lee asked. You shook your head. The afterglow was showing already, and it made Lee grin a little._

_“No… it was… good. Better than I imagined.” You replied shyly. Lee chuckled as the two of you sat on his chair, you on his lap. Both of you finished the basket of cookies and found yourselves on the floor, cuddled up, and looking at the ceiling._

_“Hey Y/N?” He asked. You turned to look at him, admiring his face._

_“Yeah, Lee?” You replied._

_“That look your daddy was giving your ma earlier… what’s up with that? You don’t gotta tell me if you don’t wanna.” Lee asked. You frowned slightly._

_“You know how my family moved here a year back?” You started. Lee nodded._

_“We moved here cause of my dad. He cheated on my mom with a younger girl. Probably around the same age as me. Maybe a few years older.” You began to tell him the tale. Lee’s face grew hard._

_“My parents are devout people to the church, and so my mama quickly forgave him, said some bullshit like she was supposed to like it was her fucking fault.” You laughed bitterly._

_“My mama’s a beautiful lady. She don’t deserve my fucking daddy’s ugly fucking ass. And when you asked bout me to my mama and daddy, well, you’re really attractive, Lee, so, my daddy thought my mama was having an affair with you or something like that.” You shook your head. Oh, the irony. Your mama wasn’t fucking the sheriff, you were. It almost made you laugh at your father’s stupidity._

_“... Does he hurt you, baby?” Lee suddenly asked. You turned a look of shock on your face._

_“No. Only my mama, why?” You asked, confused. Lee’s jaw tightened._

_“It’s bad enough that your daddy’s a cheater and a pig, and the fact that he hurts your mama… someone who was innocent in all this… but if he hurt you… god, I would’ve killed him without a second thought.” Lee swore. You looked at him in shock._

_He’d kill for you. But Lee barely knew you. But then again, you did just lose your virginity to him._

_“You barely know me, Lee.” your voice was soft. Lee’s eyes softened._

_“What if I wanna know you, then?” Lee smirked. Your cheeks flushed. Was he asking you out?_

_“You asking me out, sheriff?” You replied with a teasing grin. Lee grinned._

_“There’s a diner that’s open twenty-four-seven. They serve the best milkshakes. You wanna go? When you supposed to be home, doll?” Lee asked, getting up and helping you up with an extended hand._

_“Mama’s gonna be knocked out for a while. Daddy ain’t gonna be home till late afternoon. Suppose I gotta pick up his ass too.” You replied as you grabbed the basket, the two of you heading outside the office and into the parking lot._

_“So you won’t be home for a while?” Lee grinned. You giggled in response. He leaned close._

_“Take your daddy’s car home, baby. I’ll follow you. Then we can go on our date.” He smiled, and you beamed._

  
  


Two years had passed, and the two of you met in secret. Usually though, it was in his car. If it wasn’t his car, it was his office or his house. You two never fucked in your room, because you didn’t want to disturb your mama. 

The moon was out with the star twinkling in the sky as you and Lee sat in the sheriff’s car, your head in his shoulder. 

“Tonight was good,” you sighed as Lee chuckled, his hand traveling up your dress, his fingers ghosting your skin as he reached your inner thighs. You playfully swatted his hand away, giggling. 

“No panties, huh?” His voice was low as his lips brushed over your ear. You shivered.

“Didn’t think I needed them tonight,” Your voice was hushed as your hand traveled down to the button of his pants, undoing his belt with your hand as you pulled the zipper down hungrily. With his pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles, you fisted his cock, something you had found he liked after an incident that involved the two of you being on his couch. 

“Fuck Y/N, that’s it,” Lee groaned, enjoying the way your hand slid up and down his cock, or when your hand gently massaged his balls, making him moan. A gasp escaped his lips and he shuddered as your fingertips rubbed on his tip that was already leaking precum, spreading it up and down on his cock.

“God, baby,” he grunted. You smirked. 

“Don’t let the preacher let you hear that, Lee. He might think I’m dragging you down to hell with me… with all the premarital sex we’re having…” you purred seductively in his ear as you increased your speed, your sliding slowly becoming tugs on his cock. Lee hissed and moaned at the sensation, close to coming. 

Lee was ready to come, and then pin you down to the car seat and fuck you into oblivion. It had been biting at him all night as he watched you sip from your milkshake in the little diner you two had gone on that first date those two years ago.

“Oh, I’ll gladly go down to hell with you darlin… and I’ll fuck you in front of that damn fucking preacher in the damn church while doing so.” Lee snarled in your ear as you moaned, and Lee swore, cumming into the Pepsi cup. 

“... You got it all in the cup?” Lee panted. You nodded, a loopy smile on your face. He smirked at you, picking up the cup and throwing it out the window. 

“Lee!” You exclaimed. Lee only chuckled, pinning you down onto the seat as he pushed your dress up and buried his face in between your legs, eating out your pussy like a starving man. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it Lee, fuck!” You cried, your fingers gripping his hair as you held him closer. Lee slurped up your slick, slipping three fingers into your slopping cunt, beginning to fingerfuck you as he ate you out. God, you loved it when he was like this. When he was rough with you, fucking you from behind or eating you out in a room while your small group of friends was in the other room, or that one time you gave him a blowjob underneath his desk while he was talking to someone, only to be bent over and fucked over his desk roughly when that person left. You started to desperately ride his face, trying to get some friction. Lee groaned against your pussy, the vibrations making your toes curl up in pleasure. Hips met his face as he got fucked on your cunt.

You screamed his name as you came, your thighs shaking as Lee drank in your orgasm. He lifted his face from your throbbing pussy, you slick running down his chin as his eyes were dark with lust. With no warning, he slid into you, and you cried out as his cock filled you. 

“Oh fuck me,” you moaned. 

“Gladly, love.” He growled in response, gripping your hips as he pounded into you, your cries and his grunts filling the car. It always felt like the first time you two had sex in his office, you, bent over his desk as he pounded into you, claiming you.

Fucking god, you loved this man. He had completely ruined you, ruined you for any other man. You didn’t know if anyone could ever you love as passionately and intensely as he did. 

Your hips met his as he moaned, your hands gripping his shirt. 

“Faster,” you gasped, a strangled moan escaping your lips. 

“Clench around me, baby,” Lee grunted. You gasped as he fucked you deeper as your thighs clenched around him, making him swear. 

“That’s it Y/N, that’s it…” Lee groaned, his mouth finding your neck and leaving a dark mark on your neck, making you cry out. Your cunt clenched down on his dick, and you came around his cock, making his eyes roll back into his head. Still, he fucked you through your orgasm, making you moan and pant at the pain. Lee let out a strangled moan as he came into your pussy, spilling his seed inside you as your cunt milked his cock. The only sounds that were heard were both of your pants. Eventually though, Lee pulled out of you, making you whimper at the loss. The two of you cleaned up and Lee slid your dress back down, and he fixed his pants and belt back on. 

"I love you," you whispered. Lee held you gently, his blue eyes softening as he looked at you as if you were his entire world.

"I love you too, Y.N."

Lee dropped you home a couple of blocks from your house to not raise suspicion. You kissed him goodnight and watched as he drove away before walking inside your house. 

Then you realized, something was wrong. Your father stood in the kitchen, watching you. You froze, your blood had run cold. You noticed he was drinking from his bottle again. Over the past two years, his drinking addiction had gotten worse. You tried covering up the marks from Lee, putting makeup over the purple bruises that your father had given you. 

“You have a good night?” He slurred. You still didn’t move. 

“You know, for a time, I thought your mama was fucking the sheriff. Then I realized, it’s _you_.” He smiled, and you felt your skin beginning to crawl as you slowly stepped back, your body shaking.

“Staying out late, wearing dresses, acting like a whore.” he sneered, beginning to close the gap between you two. Suddenly, he yanked you by your hair, throwing you to the floor. You cried out in pain, tears beginning to spring from your eyes. The smell of alcohol was beginning to burn your nose as he got closer to you, almost bending down. 

“And this,” he spat in your face, gripping your neck so hard you began to lose oxygen, choking for air. He looked at the love bite Lee had given you in the car, snarling. 

A slap echoed, and then did you realize: your father had slapped you. And holy fucking hell, it hurt. 

“You filthy whore! Sleeping with the fucking sheriff, spreading your legs out like some bitch!” He roared, and you started screaming. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” You screamed, trying to push him off. But he was stronger than you. Tears were beginning to blur your vision as you felt yourself losing oxygen again. But it wasn’t the pleasurable kind that Lee had given you. 

_God, was this how you would die? Being choked out by your father?_

_God, if you’re fucking listening, don’t let Lee do anything rash. Don’t let him do anything rash…_

Bang! Oxygen filled your lungs again. You managed to push your father off of you, gasping for air. You saw someone holding a pan, striking your father in the back again. He crumbled down next to you, and you rolled out of the way. 

_Mama._ She stood above you, bruises on her that were beginning to fade. She helped you up as the two of you sat down at the table. 

“Mama,” you sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Shhh. Baby, it’s alright. Mama’s here. I’m gonna call Lee. Then we’re gonna lock your daddy in the guest room. Okay?” Your mama said. Still in a daze, you nodded. Your mama shot out of her chair and dialed Lee. 

“... Lee? It’s Y/N’s mom. Something happened. Come quickly.” You heard your mama say before hanging up. 

  
  


He had gotten there as fast as he could. Making his way inside, he saw your knocked-out father on the floor, a pan on the table, a smashed beer bottle on the floor, your mama getting up, and you, pale as a ghost. 

“Sheriff.” your mama breathed out in relief. He embraced her quickly before walking over to you. 

“He knows, baby. He knows.” You sobbed. Lee embraced you tightly. You clung onto him like as if you were a child, sniffling. 

“H-He… he saw the mark you gave me… he grabbed me by my hair… called me a whore, said that I was spreading out my legs for you like some bitch…” You couldn’t take it anymore, breaking down. Your body felt like it was shutting down. You couldn’t breathe. Lee whispered things to you for you to calm down, running circles on your back, soothing you. 

“Breathe with me, love. In and out.” You both took a deep breath in, and when Lee exhaled, you did too. You both did this a couple of times before you exhaled one last time, coming back to normal. 

“That’s a good girl.” He kissed the top of your head. Inside, he was seething. Anger was rolling off of him. Although he kept it contained. How dare your father do this to you? He knew things were shit at home, but he never thought of you getting hurt. 

Unless… you never told him it had gotten worse. That made him angrier. He was angry that you had kept this from him. But he was even angrier that he couldn’t have done anything to help protect you. You would’ve never allowed it. That only made him angrier. 

“We were gonna lock him in the guest room, Lee. The door locks from the outside. He’ll never get out.” Your mama explained. Lee nodded, an emotionless look on his face. You whimpered, seeing it. 

“Give Y/N the key. I’ll carry him upstairs.” Lee spoke blankly. Your mama handed you the key, and Lee picked up your father, motioning for you to show him the way. You walked upstairs, opening the door to the guest room. Lee tossed him in like a ragdoll, and you shut and locked the door quickly.

“... You bitch! Let me out!” You flinched. Lee grabbed your hand and the two of you ran downstairs, your mama stuffing the car keys into her dress as you grabbed the emergency bags in the hiding spot as your father’s shouts grew louder. The three of you bolted out of the house, your mama locking the door as the three got into Lee’s car, quickly driving off. 

  
  


He had been watching the road, his eyes burning with anger. You had fallen asleep holding his hand, and your mama was asleep in the backseat. His eyes were firmly trained on the road as he drove by trees. 

_They had gotten out at the nick of time. Your mama had gotten every key they had, including the car keys. Your father would be locked in the house, and worst-case scenario, couldn’t go anywhere because he couldn’t get in the car anymore. You and your mama would be safe now._

_But your father._ Lee had finally had enough. 

_He had to die._ Lee didn’t give a shit about sins, this went past sinning. The fucking preacher wouldn’t help. Your father had physically hurt you, and he needed to pay. Not just for his sins. And if he had to pay for his life, then so fucking be it. If you weren’t going to pull the trigger, he was. He was going to make sure your father never hurt you again. He loved you too much. He didn’t care if the town found out he was dating you. He didn’t give a fuck about your age gap with him. The preacher could say you had seduced him, that you were a witch. But he knew better. 

You were the only good goddamn fucking thing in his life, and he’d protect you with his life. 

  
  


When he reached his house, he woke you and your mama up. He carried your bags as your mama helped you into his house. 

“Guest bedroom’s straight on your right. The second door, ma’am.” He said. 

“Thank you, Lee. For everything.” Your mama said. Lee nodded. 

“Anything, Mrs. Y/L/N.” He replied. Lee held onto you as your mama let you go, heading upstairs.

“Lee… what’s gonna happen now?” You whispered as soon as you heard the door close. The two of you made your way upstairs, bags forgotten at the kitchen. He helped you into his bed, gently taking off your dress, leaving you naked as the day you were born. He saw the hand marks beginning to show on your neck, making him growl. You watched as he undressed in front of you, before joining you in bed. 

“I’m gonna kill your dad,” Lee replied. You looked at him, and then you nodded. 

“I can forge a suicide note. Make it look like a suicide.” You murmured. You always had a knack for forging people’s signatures. Lee gazed at you and nodded. It was a dangerous game you both were playing. 

“We can’t let my mama know. We’ll have to lay low for a couple of days. Then we have to leave town. Maybe.” You whispered.

“The suicide note should cover us. You good at acting, sweetheart?” Lee asked. 

  
  


A week later, your plan was set into motion. You had written the suicide note out, and all it took now was for you and Lee to drive to your house. Your mama had stayed home, not wanting to go back to the hellhole that was your home. To cover up the murder, Lee had said you both were going out on a date. Lee had stolen your father’s gun and placed muffler bullets in them, so no one would suspect any noise. The two of you headed out on an actual date before heading to your house, so that way, no one would raise an eyebrow. 

Driving up to the driveway, Lee looked at you as you looked at the front door with emotionless eyes. 

“You ready, baby?” Lee asked you softly. You nodded. The suicide note was tucked away in your pocket, the house key in another. The two of you got out of the car, and you silently unlocked the door. 

The house was still in perfect condition. The two of you made it upstairs, and you unlocked the guest bedroom. Your father slept soundly, the room trashed. He must’ve tired himself out. Lee walked up to him quietly, pulling out your daddy’s gun. You turned away as he fired, Lee, watching as your father’s body seized up before he shot again. Your father’s body seized up again, and then his body collapsed on the bed one last time. 

Your daddy was dead. Lee secured his gun in your father’s hand, and you pulled out the note, folding it up nicely in your daddy’s other hand, to make it look like he did it himself. 

_I have taken my own life because I have sinned against God. I have sinned, and this is the only way to cleanse me of my sins._

  
  


“Sheriff!” Lee watched as you ran in, tears rolling down your face. You looked hysterical. He shot up immediately, like how the two of you talked it out. 

“What is it?” He asked. You sobbed, the tears streaming down your face. He had to give it to you, if this wasn’t an act, he would’ve believed you completely. 

“M-My daddy- you gotta come- you gotta come quickly, please!” You cried, grabbing his hand and leading him out. The two of you headed to your house, where your mama was waiting, tears rolling down her face. Lee hid his shock as he saw her. 

_She had known. She had heard everything that you and Lee had discussed that night. You and she hid the emergency bags, and you had dropped her off at home to make it look like she had been there the entire time._

“My husband- he-” your mama choked up as Lee held her. 

“Take me upstairs,” Lee spoke gently. The three of you headed upstairs, and your mama opened the guest bedroom door. There your father laid, dead. 

“We gotta call Preacher Preston.” Lee breathed out in horror. 

  
  


The preacher had come. He had been horrified. Lee had told him everything, how your mother said that your father had an affair and had abused you and your mother, before deciding to take his own life, providing a note. 

A few months later, a funeral had happened. During those few months, Lee had applied for a new sheriff job out of state. That made the three of you having to move. The preacher was sad to see you three go but bidded you goodbye. The three of you had traveled away to a different state. 

New York was different than Ohio. The city was busier and louder. The three of you could exist there without getting caught. You and Lee eventually did get married, and your mama still lived with you, until she passed away from cancer. You both decided to bury her in the cemetery, Lee holding you as you cried. 

Then one day, you had gotten the news from Lee. 

_“Arvin Russel’s killed Preacher Preston.”_


	2. The Sweet Thereafter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So, it's been a while, huh? 
> 
> To be honest, I really wasn't /planning/ a second, or third chapter to Lee Bodecker and his lil wifey. I thought, I'll just keep this as a one-shot, but then people wanted more, and I just got more inspiration to extend this, so here ya go, a second, and a third chapter! 
> 
> This chapter takes place right after Lee tells the Reader that Arvin's killed Preacher Preston. Obviously, this strays from canon because by now, Lee's dead by this point. But since this strays from canon, our favorite little sheriff is married and living with his wifey. We play a little catch-up with Lee and what happened with the Reader and her mother after they left. Warning, it's pretty sad. Then we get into Arvin killing Sandy and Carl, and we also get a little peek at what Lee's relationship to Sandy was because I always found that part where Lee and Arvin talk about Sandy and Carl interesting.
> 
> Trigger warnings for cancer, character death, murder, abusive sibling relationships, mental disorders, and alcohol addiction. Of course, it wouldn't be Lee Bodecker and his wifey unless we had some type of kinky sex in there so... warnings for table sex and an impregnation kink. And cockwarming, cause, that's nice too. If you're not into that well... I guess this ain't for you. You've been warned.

_“Come again?”_

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Lee looked at you. Then he repeated his words.

“Arvin Russell killed Preacher Preston,” Lee repeated. You frowned. You couldn’t believe it at first. Sure, you had known Arvin. You always dropped off cookies at his grandparent’s house and had seen him at church on Sundays, but that was pretty much it. 

“Why?” You replied, turning off the stove you were using to make dinner. Lee sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t know, Y/N. He hitchhiked after he killed em. His grandparents are dead. Boy’s got nobody.” Lee answered truthfully. You frowned, trying to get your thoughts back together. You began to fiddle with your wedding ring on your hand, trying to think of something to say. 

“Where’s he staying?” you finally said. 

“I let him use my office for tonight,” Lee responded. That made you frown even more as you walked towards the door, grabbing the keys. 

“Y/N? Where are you going?” Your husband asked. You turned back, looking into his blue eyes. 

“That boy ain’t sleeping in your damn office, Lee. We’ve got a spare room. He’s staying with us. Finish dinner. Should only take at least ten more minutes. I’ll be back then.” Lee tossed his office keys at you, and you caught it midair as you headed out the door, said door shutting behind you. 

  
  


You made your way into the police department, unlocking the door and closing it softly, before walking to Lee’s office. The door was slightly ajar, the lights still on. It reminded you of the first time you came to his office all those years ago. Just the thought made your thighs damp as you neared his office. 

“Arvin?” You said softly. There was a shuffling noise. 

“Y/N?” You heard a boy reply, shocked. 

“I’m coming in, is that alright sugar?” You asked tensely. There was a beat of silence until you heard Arvin respond that you could come in, although quietly. You gently opened the door wider, walking inside.

Arvin Russell looked like a total and chaotic mess. His dark hair was messy and wild and looked almost greasy. His clothes were wrinkled. Shadows seemed to hang underneath his eyes. He looked so tired. He looked at you, surprise coloring his face. 

“How did you find me?” Arvin asked. You sat down next to him. 

“I asked Lee.” You replied.

“You know Sheriff Bodecker? Y’all live together or something?” Arvin asked again, still confused. 

“Well, I don’t go by Y/N L/N anymore. I go by Y/N Bodecker now. Lee and I have been married for a year now.” You answered with a grin, proudly showing him your wedding ring. Arvin gave you a look of shock, which made you laugh. Arvin spluttered a little, trying to wrap his head around it. 

“That’s… wow.” Arvin managed to reply, shocked. You giggled, helping him up. 

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way back.” You replied, amused. Arvin looked even more confused. 

“But- I thought-” Arvin started to say, but you interrupted him. 

“You ain’t sleeping in his office. It’s about to be wintertime. Winter in New York is different from Knockemstiff. You’ll freeze to death if you ain’t warm. Grab anything you need, come on.” You replied. Arvin hesitated for a second before gathering the blankets on the floor. Lee had left them for him after an incident made him sleepover one night during one of his shifts. The two of you got in the car and you started the engine. 

  
  


“So, how did you and the sheriff meet?” Arvin asked. You allowed yourself to smile. 

“My ma and daddy dragged me to church. I ended up in my hiding spot. I wanted to hide from my parents, and Lee found me. He asked me out on a date after, and that date turned into two, and then we dated for two years.” You shrugged, keeping your eyes on the road as you drove, a smile creeping its way onto your face. 

Of course, you didn’t want to tell him about how the two of you practically made out in the church and then had sex with him on his desk later that day. You’d keep that part out. 

“But then my daddy committed suicide, and then we finally moved.” Your eyes downcasted as you remembered. 

“New York’s different from Knockemstiff. It’s louder.” Arvin spoke quietly. You smiled from the mirror. 

“I like it loud. With Lee, it’s like being on top of the world. The loudness just makes it better.” You replied brightly, beginning to giggle. Arvin let out a weak chuckle. 

“How’s your ma?” Arvin asked. Your smile fell. Arvin looked at you, beginning to panic. 

“I’m so sorry-” Arvin began to say, but you cut him off. 

“No, it’s alright. She died of cancer a couple of months ago. It was so sudden. Suddenly she was sick and then she fell. Then she was gone a week later. We buried her in the cemetery. Lee was my rock during that time. He even took time off work to be with me, but didn’t have to…” You trailed off, remembering. 

_There was a thud. You ran downstairs, seeing your mama on the floor._

_“Ma? Are you okay?” You asked as you helped her up frantically. Your mama had been sick for a while. Eventually, it had gotten her to the point of being bed-ridden, but today, she got walked around, if only a little bit._

_“I don’t think I have much more time, Y/N. I’m so sorry baby,” your mama said softly, gently stroking your face. You sniffed._

_“Don’t talk like that, ma. You’re gonna get through this. Lee and I will be right there next to you.” You replied firmly, trying to not let the tears fall. You held your mother tighter, almost like you didn’t want to believe that she was getting worse. Other than Lee, your mother was all you had left. Sure, you had made friends with the ladies down the hall, and even took up small talk with some other ladies at the salon or even a few of Lee’s colleagues’ wives, but no one would understand you like your mother or Lee. No one._

_You helped your mother up to her feet, getting her back to the bedroom upstairs. Your apartment was a two-story apartment with three bedrooms, one was for your mother, another was for guests, and the last bedroom was for you and Lee._

_You tucked her in like you always did back when you lived in the small rural Ohio town. Except this time, she wasn’t black and blue, and you weren’t about to take cookies to Lee and getting fucked over his desk._

_“You know I love you, don’t you baby?” You heard your ma murmur quietly. You held her hand gently._

_“Yeah, ma. I love you too.” You choked out. She began to drift off._

_“Take me to the hospital once Lee gets back, alright baby?” You heard her say before she fell asleep._

_Lee and you took your mother to the hospital after he was finished running his errands. The doctor had your mother checked in a room and had delivered the news when she was peacefully asleep._

_“She won’t be here much longer. How come you never took her to the hospital before, Mrs. Bodecker?” The doctor asked. You swallowed._

_“When my mother got sick I thought it was just a cold. That it would go away. Then she got bedridden and I just didn’t want to think about…” you trailed off, feeling Lee’s hand creeping onto your shoulder, gently pulling you close to him, your head bumping into his shoulder._

_“I understand. It hurts to see your loved one like this. Does your father know?” The doctor asked kindly._

_“He’s been dead for a year now, doctor.” You replied shakily, the memories of the murder coming back to you. Sometimes you’d have nightmares about it, that your father had woken up and killed Lee instead. You’d wake up screaming and thrashing in the middle of the night, Lee pulling you towards him roughly in his efforts to shake you awake. You didn’t mind his roughness. You’d be shaking as he held you, and one time it had ended in sex, you with tears rolling down your face as you rode him, Lee’s low grunts and soft words of encouragement, soothing you from the aftereffects of the nightmare. Then you cockwarmed him back to sleep as he held you, murmuring calming words in your ear as you fell asleep against him._

_“I’m sorry,” the doctor replied sympathetically. You nodded._

_“Your mother won’t make it, ma’am. Her cancer is spreading. You should’ve brought her here sooner.” The doctor said. You looked at him, shock coloring your face._

_“I-I’m sorry?” Your voice came out in a shaky whisper._

_“Cancer?” Lee asked. His eyes had gone wide with shock, and he was pretty sure his body had gone slack for a second. The doctor nodded at the two of you._

_“I don’t know what type of cancer it is, but it's spread to the point where we can’t do anything, I’m sorry. The least we could do is let her go peacefully.” The doctor replied, regret in his tone. You couldn’t help the tears that started to flow in._

_“No,” you managed to choke out, tears rolling down your face. Noticing his wife’s sudden distress, Lee pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you._

_“Thank you, doctor. I think my wife and I will need to have a moment, please,” Lee spoke softly, nodding in thanks to the doctor. He saw him nodding and leaving the room, the door closing behind him. Then you allowed the waterworks to truly fall as you sobbed against him. Lee turned you over as you buried your face into his shirt, sobbing._

_“I can’t… she’s the only one I have left baby… other than you… I can’t lose you too either…” you managed to say through sobs. You hiccuped as you looked up at him, your eyes rimmed red. It reminded him of when your father had nearly choked you to death, how he held you when you had cried, telling him that your father had called you a whore and a bitch. Only this time, it wasn’t going to end in a murder. It was going to end with the death of the only parental figure you had left. The only one that truly cared about you. The second part of your world. Soon, it would be gone, and you would be half full._

_“Shhh. You aren’t going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere and I don’t fucking plan to either. We’re married, love, Till death, do us part, remember?” Lee whispered in your ear. You sniffed._

_“Don’t joke about that, husband.” You replied. Lee lifted your head up, the way he would before he punished you, or when he wanted your attention. He had a firm, almost dominating look in his eyes as he looked at you._

_“I’m serious, Y/N. I’m not going to leave you. I love you.” He replied firmly._

_“Never?” You whimpered._

_“Never, baby.” He kissed your forehead._

_“I know… I know how it feels to lose a parent. My pa and ma are long gone but… now with your ma, I can tell you, it stops hurting after a while. You’ll never stop fully hurting but it takes time. You’ll heal. I’ll be there with you every step of the way, yeah?” Lee murmured lowly in your ear. You both stayed like that for a while, Lee holding you in his arms like he never wanted you to leave. It began to calm you a little, smelling his scent on his shirt. God, you fucking loved this man. You didn’t deserve him, much more than him also being your husband._

_You really didn’t deserve Lee Bodecker._

_“Always?” You choked out. Lee wiped a tear from your face._

_“Always, wife.”_

_A week later, you both came back to the hospital after coming to see your mother every Wednesday and Friday after the announcement._

_“She’s gone, Mrs. Bodecker. I’m sorry.” A scream erupted from your throat as you ran to her room, flinging the door open, tears pooling out of your eyes as you frantically ran up to your mother, holding her hand tightly. It was cold. She was gone._

_“Ma… you can’t… you can’t… no come back!” You screamed. You felt Lee’s arms wrapping around you as he pulled you out of the room screaming._

_“Lee no! She can’t… she can’t be…” You whimpered. He held you firmly as his back hit the wall with a grunt._

_“Take her home. I’ll let you know when you can come back.” You heard the doctor say. Lee nodded as he led you out, as you continued to cry. When the two of you got in his car, you were sitting in his lap as he stroked your hair gently, soothing you, wiping away your tears._

_“Let’s go home, baby.” You heard him whisper. You slid into the passenger seat as Lee started the car, eyes looking at the road emotionless. When you got home to your apartment, Lee carried you upstairs and tucked you into bed, kissing your forehead and pulling the blanket over you._

_“Sleep, love. I’ll have to call the doctor. We’ll have to arrange a funeral soon. I’ll come back to you.” He spoke gently. You nodded, beginning to feel a headache pounding on, allowing yourself to fall asleep. Lee stayed with you for a couple of seconds, stroking your hair and watching you sleep peacefully. Then he bent down to kiss your head before leaving the bedroom, the door shutting behind him. He walked into your mother’s room, hit with her scent. It made his heart ache. Your mother was just as important to you as she was to him. Walking around the room, he gazed around, trying to drink in the space. It hurt to almost be in the room._

_Then, he saw it._

_What looked like letters were laying on top of her dresser. Curious, Lee walked over, picking them up. They were addressed to Y/N and him._

_His heart lurched. She knew that she wouldn’t make it. She wrote two letters just in case she passed. Oh fucking god. He tore his letter open, beginning to read it._

**_Lee,_ **

**_If you’re reading this, I’m sorry. I didn’t make it. Tell my baby girl I’m sorry. There’s a letter for her too. Make sure she gets it. I don’t want her to be alone after I’m gone. I know you’ll take care of her._ **

**_I wanted to thank you, for everything. I remember my baby girl comin’ home one day, talking about how she had seen a man at the church get together that her daddy and her ma forced her to. About how her little group of girlfriends were giggling bout him, teasing her about how she was lookin’ at him. How she stood there with the cutest red face that I saw. I knew she was talking about you. I’m surprised it had taken you so long to get with her like that. When she asked about bringing you cookies, I knew I had to help her out. You’re welcome for that. She was glowing the next day I saw her after. She’s never been that happy, not ever since her childhood. Her daddy fucked her up. I don’t blame you for what happened. I know you’ll take care of her when I’m gone. I’m sorry I won’t be able to see my grandchildren. Take care of her. I know you will._ **

  
  


_The letters were dropped in an instant. Lee was frozen to his spot, his eyes becoming misty. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he tasted salty water on his lips. You were still sleeping across the hall. Wiping his tears, he picked up the letters, gently putting them back down on top of the dresser. He picked up his own letter, folding it into his pocket. He would place your letter somewhere safe for later. He didn’t want to give it to you now, your mental health was too fragile at the moment. When the time was right, he would give it to you. Lee walked out of your mother’s room, shutting the door closed as he made his way back to you, the door opening and closing as Lee made his way back into bed. You shifted, a soft moan escaping your lips. It made his dick twitch as he climbed into bed, holding you gently. As if noticing your husband’s presence, you turned over, snuggling up against him. Lee chuckled as he held you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head._

_Weeks later, Lee gave you the letter. The two of you had been standing in front of your mother’s burial site, dressed in black. Lee could feel your gloves due to the incoming chilly New York weather. A lace shawl had been placed over your face, masking the tears that had been rolling down your face._

_The funeral had been a quiet affair. Other than you and Lee, your aunt had come down to see her sister buried. You remembered her wails as her husband held her, and then her hugging you tightly as you allowed the silent tears to roll down your face. You couldn’t wail like she did. You didn’t know how to feel. All you could feel was Lee holding you. He didn’t need to whisper soothing words to you like how your aunt and uncle were, just a few feet away from you. He held you protectively, eyes hard with grief as he continued to watch you._

_You were in pain. He could tell. He simply bent down, kissing the top of your head, and the two of you headed home._

_“Sugar. I gotta give you something.” It had been a couple of days later, and the two of you were in the kitchen, as you were making dinner. You were in the process of making apple pie, cutting up the apples into cubes. You placed the knife down on the cutting board, turning to see him pulling something out of his pocket. Confused, you watched as he gently placed it in your hands._

_“Open it, sweetheart.” He spoke softly. Now a little curious, you opened the letter._

**_My dearest Y/N,_ **

**_If you’re reading this, I’m gone. I’ve written a letter to Lee too. Make sure he gets it. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. I know he’ll take care of you. I love you so much, babygirl. You were there for me when no one else could. Let Lee be that person for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when I should’ve. I should’ve listened to you with your father. I still remember when you told me about Lee. I remember when you came home, dropped off by one of your girlfriends. How you talked about a man with dark hair and blue eyes, and how your girlfriends were all giggling bout him. I knew if one of us was gonna be happy darlin, it would be my baby girl. You deserved that much. You deserve him. He deserves you. I’m sorry I can’t see my grandchildren grow up. Don’t let them forget me, alright darling? I love you so much._ **

_The letter fell to the ground and before you knew it, your arms were wrapped around Lee and you were sobbing hysterically._

_“Let it out, darlin. Let it out.” you heard Lee murmur in your ear as you sobbed into his shirt. All thoughts of cooking were gone, only the thoughts of your mother remaining._

_You didn’t know how you were going to cope. Other than Lee, the only person who you really loved was your mother. She practically made up the other half of your world. How were you going to cope now?_

_“How… how am I…” You gasped, eyes snapping up to look at your husband as tears rolled down your face. Lee gently ran his thumbs across your cheeks, wiping away any rushing tears._

_“I told you, baby. I’m with you. Every step of the way.” Lee whispered. You sniffed as your husband held you._

_“I know,” you whispered back._

_“I just don’t… I don’t know what to do anymore. She’s gone.” You spoke somberly. Lee gently ran his fingers through your hair and pressed gentle kisses on your forehead, moving down to your cheeks, and then your jaw. It was gentle like he wasn’t trying to hurt you. It was wonderful._

_It had been your fault. You had been the one to kiss him, gripping him by his shirt, pulling him close to you. The two of you had stumbled to the table, your hips smacking against the wooden table with a soft thunk._

_“I need you. Please.” You breathed out. Lee looked at you, the look in his eyes wondering if this was what you wanted. You nodded. You just needed to feel him. You just needed to feel something. You wanted his touch. You wanted to know that you weren’t alone. With that, you were bent over the table, Lee lifting up your skirt, yanking your panties to the side._

_“I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the side of your ear. You heard his belt unbuckle as a thrill ran through you. You heard more shuffling. He nudged your thighs apart as you took in a breath, a sigh escaping your lips as you felt him entering inch by inch, just like the first time. It reminded you of the first time when you were bent over his desk, the two of you alone. This time, you weren’t in his office. You also weren’t single. This time, you were in your shared apartment, and you were married to him._

_“I love you too.” You felt him slowly slide out, and then he slammed back in, filling you completely. A moan escaped your lips. It had been a few weeks since you both slept together, due to Lee’s work, and you taking care of the household and your mother. Moans and grunts filled the room as Lee took you from behind, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he rammed his cock inside your cunt, your eyes rolling into the back of your head with every thrust, being fucked into the table. Your hands were gripping the edges of the table tightly, your knuckles turning white. You swore you could feel him up all the way into your chest, and oh boy was he snug. You hadn’t been taken like this for a while. It was nice to get used to this again._

_“I love you,” you gasped out, a moan slipping out of your lips as you felt Lee hitting that spot that would make you see stars. He knew your body inside and out. He knew what turned you on, what made you tick. He knew exactly how to make you come over and over again. Your moans and his grunts filled the room as Lee filled you. You came with a hoarse cry, your walls clamping on his cock, making him grunt as he spilled himself inside you. Soft pants of breath echoed around the kitchen as Lee held you from behind, your pussy cockwarming him. Leaning back, Lee’s arms wrapped around your stomach, pulling you close._

_“Thank you, I love you so much.” You breathed out. Lee simply nudged your cheek with his nose, making a soft laugh escape your lips._

_“There she is. That’s my good girl.” You shivered at the praise. Lee simply kissed the top of your head._

_“I love you too, sugar.”_

“Lee? We’re home!” You announced, opening the door. Arvin was following behind you, looking around the apartment. Lee looked up from his place at the kitchen, sitting at the table that he had you bent over just last week. He put his newspaper down, getting up and walking over to you. 

“Welcome home,” he murmured as he kissed your forehead. He shook Arvin’s hand in greeting.

“Dinner’s on the stove. I finished cooking it and I just kept it warm. You want me to help set up the table?” Lee asked you. You nodded eagerly as you nudged Arvin to go sit down as you brought out the bowls for the soup. Lee smiled at your humming as he grabbed the spoons, placing them on the table. Lee took the plates out of the cabinet that he needed to use for the chicken and vegetables you had put in the oven before you left, separating them on the plates. Arvin watched Lee and you with curious eyes. He never knew you two even dated. Maybe you two weren’t public people? Thoughts swarmed in his head. You placed the plate of chicken and vegetables on the table as Lee placed the bowls of soup beside them. A wry smile hung on your lips as the two of you sat down at the table. 

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Arvin spoke. “So, how long have you been married, Sheriff? I never knew y’all got married.” He said. Lee and you shared a look, grins beginning to appear on your faces. His hand slid up your dress as you gently placed your own hand over his, giving him a look. His hand didn’t move.

“A year. But we dated for two.” Lee explained. Arvin nodded.

“Arvin? Why did you kill Preach Preston?” You decided to just address it now. You didn’t want to beat around the bush. Arvin’s eyes turned dark. It reminded you of how you looked every time you thought about your father. It reminded you of when Lee came to your house after your mother had knocked out your father in the kitchen. After you almost got choked to death. 

“He raped my step-sister. He got her pregnant, and she committed suicide. I saw him rape another girl.” Arvin replied darkly. Your fork and knife clattered to your plate. Your eyes were practically burning with fury. 

“How dare he?” You snarled in anger. This time, Lee’s hand clasped against your thigh. If Arvin had heard, he wasn’t affected by it or didn’t notice. Lee only did that when you acted out.

“That’s what I said,” Arvin muttered back darkly. Now you were practically seething with rage. Arvin, noticing your rage, continued on. “I found him in the church. Shot em in the head with my daddy’s luger. I fled after that. Then I hitchhiked and got picked up by this couple. We got into a scuffle. I killed both of em in self-defense.” 

Your blood ran cold. Lee looked at Arvin, his eyes turning cold. Arvin looked at Lee and you and froze at the looks on your faces. Lee looked almost pained. You looked pissed off. 

“Sugar… were their names Sandy and Carl Henderson by any chance?” You asked softly, very close to losing your shit. Lee’s grip on your thigh tightened. Arvin nodded. Lee’s jaw tightened. 

“Did you know them?” Arvin asked. Lee’s jaw loosened. You relaxed just a little. 

“Sandy’s was my younger sister. Carl was my brother-in-law.” Lee replied. Horror filled Arvin’s face. 

“I-I’m so-” Arvin started to say, but Lee cut him off. 

“No. You don’t need to apologize. My sister and I… we were never stable. Mentally, at least. I haven’t had contact with her for two years. Ever since we were kids we… never had a good life, let’s just say that.” Lee swallowed. 

“Our father abandoned us when Sandy was four. I was eight. My ma barely held on. I never knew why our father left us, but then my ma told me that my father was havin’ an affair behind her back. That’s why he left. I haven’t talked to him since he left. I doubt he’s still out there. So it was just my ma, me, and Sandy. Sandy was wild, even when we were kids. We didn’t have the best relationship. She was already getting into the wrong crowds and… as much as I tried to protect her, she always brushed me off. Eventually, she told me in the lamest terms to fuck off and that I was getting too soft. That I was the reason that dad left. Eventually, though she married Carl. I told her he was givin’ me bad vibes, but baby sister didn’t listen to me.” He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. You looked at him, realization flashing in your eyes. 

_That was why. That was why he killed your father for you. That’s why he said he was going to kill him._

Your hand dropped over his on your thigh as you palmed his hand. 

“Sandy got married to Carl, and I didn’ see her until a couple of years later. When I was datin’ this gal right here,” Lee smirked and nudged you, making you laugh. 

That dinner had been a nightmare. Lee had told you that his sister and her husband were dropping by that night a few days before. You had expected it would just be the two of you like always, you sneaking out to see him. When Lee had told you while the two of you sat in his car in the darkness that his sister and her husband would be joining the two of you, you didn’t know how to react. You had never met his sister. He had never told you about his sister. When he drove you home that night, he told you of how when he was young, his father had an affair and left Lee and Sandy, leaving the previous Mrs. Bodecker a single mother to raise her children. Lee quickly became protective of his younger sister and his mother. Mrs. Bodecker adored both of her children, but Sandy couldn’t stomach it. Couldn’t deal with her daddy leaving. So she began to act out, doing drugs, and drinking. Lee had tried to protect her as much as he could, but Sandy had sneered at him, telling him that he was the reason why their father left and that he wouldn’t ever find anyone to love him. That he needed to man up. So he stopped protecting her. Whenever Sandy would cry to Lee about her problems, he’d coldly brush her off, reminding her of the words she had said to him, and to leave him the fuck alone. 

He never really had relationships to stick in the past. Most of the relationships he had were to fill that empty void of needing someone. That he needed someone to keep him stable. It wasn’t until Sandy met Carl, a man ten years past her junior. Lee had told her that Carl had given him bad vibes, bad feelings, but Sandy had laughed and brushed him off, spitting at him that Lee was getting too soft. But he attended the wedding anyway and fucked one of her bridesmaids before cutting contact from his sister. Hearing her rage after the bridesmaid had told her what had happened at the wedding had given Lee a laugh that he hadn’t felt in ages.

He never thought he’d feel so much for anyone until he met you. It was as if someone had slapped him across the face. He saw you at church that fateful day, surrounded by your girlfriends, gawking at him and giggling. But you looked like you didn’t want to be there. Then, you had looked at him. He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as he looked at you. And when you two started dating that same year, he wondered why you had wanted to be with someone like him. He had killed people in the past because of his job. His father had left him. His mother had passed away due to health problems. He had an alcohol addiction. And to put the cherry on top, he was far too old for you. But you didn’t care. You loved that man. Lee decided he’d be better, if not for you, but himself. Marrying you had been something out of the blue. The two of you had been sleeping in bed when he asked. 

_“Let’s get married.”_

_“What?” You turned around, looking at your boyfriend. Lee was looking down at you, a finger tracing your left ring finger. He would admit that he fantasized about having a wedding ring on there, to show that you were his. You had thought about seeing a wedding ring on Lee’s left hand too. Ever since your father’s murder and moving out of Knockemshiff, you felt like you could breathe again. For once, you could look behind your shoulder and not have to worry about seeing your father behind you._

_“I know we’ve been together only two years, almost three, but… I think… I think I’m ready, sugar. I wanna marry you. I know I want to marry ya.” Lee replied. You choked up, beginning to wipe at your eyes as Lee chuckled, gently wiping them away._ _  
_ _  
_

_“You can’t say that shit me and not expect me to cry, Lee. Of course, I’ll fucking marry you. I wouldn’t wanna marry anybody else. Let’s do it. Let’s get fucking married.”_

_You two were married the next day, your mother being the only witness. It was only right that she’d come and be there. You had been dressed in a simple white dress and Lee had been in his uniform, but you didn’t care. He could’ve been in his normal clothes at home, and you still would’ve married him. The two of you exchanged vows while the preacher was talking about something about God, but you were only focused on each other. Really, you only got the till death due us part bullshit. Lee slid the ring on your left hand as you did the same. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your mother smiling. When the preacher announced the two of you husband and wife, a bright smile was on your face as Lee kissed you. Marriage would be nice._

“Sandy and Carl came for dinner. She started insulting me right off the bat.” Lee sighed. Memories of the dinner flashed through his mind. You, sitting next to him as Sandy wore a sneer on her face, looking at you. Carl smirking at you, Lee trying to keep himself under control. His eyes were slowly growing with silent anger. 

“Started talkin’ bout’ how Y/N was far too young for me, bout how I was such a disappointment.” His eyes darkened as he gritted his teeth. “Started bringing up our dad again. Eventually, I just got angry and told them if they weren’t going to be nice to my girl, they could just leave. That shut her up.” Lee grumbled the last part. Arvin smiled awkwardly, making Lee chuckle. 

“That was the last time I saw my sister. After that, she didn’t contact me. I guess they got busy.” Lee shook his head. Arvin faltered, pulling something out of his pocket, handing it to Lee. It looked to be rolls of film. When Lee unveiled it, a gasp of horror escaped your lips.

Mutilated bodies. Blood. What looked like a slit throat on a man. It made you want to vomit. 

“That’s Roy Lafety. He was Lenora’s father. Lenora was my stepsister.” Arvin spoke softly. Horror was on yours and Lee’s faces.

“Their apartment,” Lee spoke in a hushed tone. Both you and Arvin looked at him. 

“When I used to have contact with Sandy, I came to their apartment one time. Carl was so busy with this one spot in their apartment, but I brushed it off as nothing.” Lee shook his head again, but this time, thoughts were running through his head as he looked at the pictures. 

He should’ve known. Should’ve probed more. He should’ve done more. Guilt began to swim in him. He knew his younger sister couldn’t be saved, but the thought that she could have crossed through his mind. 

“Sheriff, there was nothin’ you could’ve done. Sandy was already in too deep. She couldn’t be convinced otherwise.” Arvin said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked at Arvin, and then at you. You had been an only child, so you never got to really know what it felt like to have a sibling. But Lee? He knew what it was like. 

“I know. That’s what hurts, Arvin.” Lee replied quietly. Silence filled the apartment. Eventually though, the three of you finished dinner. Arvin offered to do the dishes, telling the two of you that he needed to repay you both somehow. You had made his bed for him in the guest room. Lee had walked to your shared bedroom, and you found him sitting on the bed, looking at the rolls of film. You walked in, shutting the door behind you. That made Lee look up at you.

“I should’ve done something, Y/N. She was my younger sister.” Lee whispered. You walked over to him, sitting down on the bed. He laid his head on your shoulder as you petted him. 

“There was nothing you could’ve done, Lee. She was already in too deep.” You replied softly. Lee looked up at you, his lip quivering as tears began to pool at his eyes. 

“But…” he choked out. You began shaking your head, gently cupping his face. 

“No. You listen to me, Lee Bodecker. Could you have done something in the past? Yes. In the present? No. Maybe you should’ve been more persistent. But it doesn’t matter now. Sandy and Carl- they chose their own bed. Now they gotta lay in it. And look where it got em. None of it was your fault. Don’t blame yourself, Lee.” You replied firmly. Lee stammered as you gently wiped his tears away, just like he had done for you all those months ago. 

“What did I do to deserve ya, sugar?” Lee spoke roughly. You let out a grin. 

“Should be askin’ you that question.” You teased as he leaned up to kiss you. He chuckled as the two of you pulled away. There was a knock on the door. Getting up from the bed, you opened the door slightly. Arvin was looking at you, softly panting. 

“I uh- finished the dishes, Mrs. Bodecker,” Arvin said. A smile played on your lips. 

“Thank you, Arvin. I already made your bed for you. It’s the third door on your left. I hope that’s alright with ya, sugar.” You replied. Arvin looked relieved for once.

  
  
“Thank you, ma’am. Goodnight, Mrs. Bodecker.” Arvin gave you a small smile as he walked down the hallway before disappearing into his room. You gently closed the door, seeing Lee standing up. You gave him an amused look. 

“Whatcha think you’re doing?” You asked, amused. Lee stood in front of you, already undoing your dress. It fell to the floor, leaving you naked in front of him. 

“Helpin’ to undress my wife, of course,” Lee replied. Amused, you helped your husband undress as the two of you got ready for bed. Then he was inside you again, his cock buried in your warm heat as he simply held you. Your head was placed in his shoulder, inhaling his soap. Lee hummed as he ran his fingers through your hair, pressing a soft kiss into your hair. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

  
  


Arvin left after a few weeks. Said he needed to get himself out there. He thanked the two of you profoundly, and you had given him a thirty. 

“Take it, sugar. It’ll help you. Keep in touch, won’t cha darlin’?” You asked. Arvin nodded, a smile on his face. You had been holding Lee’s hand as you waved Arvin off. Now it was just the two of you again. 

“Hey, Lee?” You asked. It had been a few days since Arvin left. The two of you were laying down in bed together, the endless sounds of New York looming below you. 

“Yeah, sugar?” Lee replied, looking down at you. 

“I’ve been thinkin’... how you feel bout kids? I know with Sandy and all… if you don’t wanna have kids I completely understand-” You blabbed, but Lee only smiled. 

“You want kids?” Lee chuckled. Blushing, you nodded. 

“Been thinkin’ bout it for a while. Think I’m ready.” You replied. Lee shifted, now on top of you as he spread your legs apart, a dark look in his eyes. You inhaled in a breath. This man would be the fucking death of you. Wetness pooled at your legs in anticipation. You watched his eyes as he slowly entered you, inch by inch, just like the first time. Your breath quickened with every inch, your eyes becoming dark. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight- Jesus,” Lee swore, a groan escaping his lips. His hands slid up your thighs, pushing your legs up, spreading your legs further apart. Once he was fully seated inside you, his eyes rolled back into his head, hissing at how tight you were. Honestly, with all the shit in your lives, sex had been put on the backburner. It had started to become a problem whenever the two of you were alone, catching Lee’s lingering looks on more than one occasion. It was getting to be too much. You were frustrated. He was frustrated. 

“Mmm… keep em like that for me. Don’t think I’m gonna be able to do this for a long time once I get that baby in ya.” Lee growled. You only whimpered in response. The thought of your stomach being swollen with a child made you wetter than you thought. Lee noticed this, slipping your arms around him. 

“Hold onto me.” You gripped his shoulders, allowing him full access to your body as he rammed into you, pulling in and out, hitting that spot that made you cry out. You had missed this. This feeling of being filled to the brim, a choking noise escaping your lips as Lee’s hot breath tickled your neck, making you angle your neck for him, feeling his teeth scrape the skin of your neck, making you squirm. 

“What did I say bout staying still, darling?” Lee spoke, turning his black eyes onto you. A whimper escaped your lips. Another thrust made you sob. Through hooded lids, you could see Lee smirking down at you. Smug bastard. He was setting a rough, brutal pace that made you clench around him, pleas escaping your lips as the smell of sex entered your nose. You had missed this. All of this. These past few years had been nothing but chaos for you. For a moment, it was like you were nineteen again, the two of you alone in his car, lost in your own little world. 

Tears had been shed. You hadn’t realized you were crying until you came, and your orgasm hit you so hard that your body jerked against him, and Lee’s hand clasped down onto your thighs roughly, holding you in place as he kissed your tears away. Grunts escaped your husband’s lips as Lee continued to hit that spot that made you see stars. It was enough for your second orgasm (that was probably piggybacking on your first), to come at you, making you scream as you came around his cock again, hearing Lee swear as he trembled around you, spilling his seed inside your womb. 

“... Wasn’t ever bout the baby. I wanna make ya whole, sweet thing. I’ve missed you.” You heard the drowsiness in his voice as he slid out of you, admiring how your seed and your slick mixed together on your thighs. He swiped some on his thumb, bringing it to your mouth. Opening your mouth, his thumb was placed into your mouth as you sucked, tasting the mixture of the two of you on your tongue. 

“God I fucking love you. I love you so much.” Lee breathed out as he entered you again, slamming your sweet spot. His pace was just as rough and brutal as the first time, but you didn’t mind. You watched as he took a nipple in his mouth, swirling and sucking, leaving dark marks on your breasts that you could cover up with your dresses. Every thrust made you feel like you were breaking down and being brought back up again. This time, your orgasm came slower, and it made you feel like you were floating on air. You heard Lee curse and utter words under his breath above you, his face scrunched up in concentration. 

“Come on, Lee. Come for me. You’re so good to me.” You cooed. Lee shuddered, his dick hardening inside you. It made his stomach warm as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, every thrust making you feel like you were being robbed of air. It felt so good. 

“So… so good to me.” You whispered, a choking noise escaping your lips as Lee hit that spot you loved, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. A pant escaped your lips. Lee whimpered, his fingers tangling your hair as he pressed a hot kiss into your neck, shuddering as he came inside you again, painting your womb white. Heavy pants filled the room as the two of you tried to regain your breaths again. Lee held you as you cockwarmed him. Tears were rolling down his face. 

“I love you, Lee. You’re so good to me. You’re a good man, you know that?” You murmured, gently wiping his tears away with your thumbs. You saw his eyes shining down on you, full of love and adoration. Your praise washed over him as he laid his head in your shoulder, breathing in your post-orgasmic scent. 

“That’s what you think.” You lifted your head, looking at your husband. 

“I don’t think. I know so. You’re a good man, you’re trying to be better. You’re fucked up, and so am I. We wouldn’t be us if we weren’t fucked up in some way or another.” Memories of your father’s murder flashed before your eyes. The remembrance that you and Lee had pulled a Bonnie and Clyde flashed through your mind. Lee simply held you, shifting so he could cuddle you more. 

“Do you regret it?” Lee asked softly. You looked at him, softly playing with his hair.

“No. Does that make me a bad person?” You asked tensely. Lee shook his head. 

“No. He was a bad person. He could’ve killed you.” Lee replied softly, leaning to allow you to play with his hair more. The feeling of being choked came back to you. 

“I thought about you.” Lee looked at you. 

“When he was choking me… all I thought about was you. If I died that night…. I prayed. If anything happened to me… I didn’t want you to… to take revenge for me.” You spoke quietly. Lee held you tighter. It gave you a sense of comfort. 

“Then I wouldn’t have done it then. I would’ve locked him up. It’s what he deserved if you died. But I wouldn’t know what I would’ve done if you died, sugar. I would’ve gone insane.” And he meant that. Truly, Lee didn’t know a world without you. With you, it felt like the world was alright. That all the bullshit in the world was put at a stop whenever you were there. He couldn’t explain it the first time. But as he got to know you more, the more he involved you more in his life, he knew. It had come one day while the two of you were in the sheriff’s office, you sitting in his chair, watching him work. There was another case again. It left you and Lee to stay behind. But you didn’t mind. You liked watching him work. He seemed so into his element, his face scrunched up in concentration. It was adorable. You couldn’t help but smile at him. There were no words exchanged. There didn’t need to be any. Your smile had warmed him through his entire being. It nearly took him out. 

That was when he knew. He had fallen in love with you. Under the dim little light he kept at his desk so he could work, he had seen your smile. You had been wearing one of your dresses, your hair all done up from the salon visit your mother made you take with your girlfriends a few days ago. He’d ruin it later when the two of you got his house. When he finally finished working, the two of you had gotten into his car and headed to his house. Then he showed you how much he loved you. After that, he dropped you off at your house early in the morning. Before you had gotten out of the car, he had leaned over, kissing you deeply. The kiss had caught you a little off guard, but it left you a smiling and giggly mess for the rest of the day. You even had a little jump in your step. When you saw Lee the same day, he gave you a look. It made your insides melt. 

That was when you knew. You had fallen in love with him, too. It filled you to your very bones. It was calming, in a way. But at the same time, you were scared. What if your father found out about you and Lee? What would he do? What if Lee got tired of you and just decided to move onto someone else? What if the preacher found out about the both of you and shamed you publicly for it? Worry bubbled up inside you. But the more you thought about it, the more you shook your head. You’d take it one day at a time. There was no need to rush. 

Lee held you as you buried your head into his shoulder, sniffling. 

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s alright. He won’t hurt you anymore.” He soothed you. You nodded. 

“Touch me again?” You asked quietly. Lee nodded. Suddenly you were laying down again, Lee above you, and you watched as he slowly slid his cock out of your cunt, before sliding back in, a moan escaping your lips. You thought about your future unborn child, wondering how loved they would be by their parents. 

_Soon._


End file.
